User blog:VicVague/Victor the Vileblood Hunter Chapter 4
I did this in another post, but it didn't allow me to edit, which got me good and pissed, so redo. I'll get an Admin to delete the past one... When the wounded Vilebloods were finished off, my army headed up to Cathedral Ward, rallied up the last knights and generals and cut their throats, before throwing them off the great bridge into the abyss below. I sent my army back to Hemwick so they could destroy any renforcments coming from Cainhurst Castle. I went up to Upper Cathedral Ward and broke open the gate. I walked in and personally delievered the message of a successful hunt. I found many dead Choir members and Kin beings running about. They were forced into a space with their own pets and became prey. The Kin weren't my bounty, but they had killed innocent people. Maybe innocent wasn't the right word, but I wasn't being paid the big bucks to decide right and wrong. I continued forward, and a tentacled freak made the mistake of rushing me, so I took the arm he tried to grab me with, twisted and broke it at the elbow and sent my machete through his gut. He hit the ground after I yanked it out. More globs and blue mollusk things tried to best me, but each was torn to shreds. When I entered the main building I found nigh hundreds of extraterrestrial looking corpses surrounding a dark figure. This twisted phantom had a dark cloak that vaguely resembled that of a raven. He poked at the corpses with a sabre that appeared to originate from an eastern land. Was he a part of the Choir? That was until I saw the Choir members also dead at his feet along with the freaks, then I noticed the Cainhurst mask... I was on top of him before he knew I even entered the building! I slammed my shoulder into his back, sending him into the floor. I took him by the ankle and with both hands, launched him at the nearest pillar in the large room! He smashed into it, but recovered with lightning speed! He drew a prototype church firearm and sheathed his sabre, only to immediately unsheath it as a blood-smothered blade! This Vileblood was far faster than I originally though, as I was able to barely dodge back from his swipes. He sent a pair of bullets my way that I somehow evaded! For the first time in years, I though this a good time to use my round, iron shield. I released it of its straps from by backside and slipped away my shotgun. He stuck his blade out and attempted to puncture through my chest, but I moved out of the way, smashed my machete into his smalled sabre and slammed my shield into his metal mask, effectively stunning him and likely rattling his brain! He almost hit the floor but caught himself in time. While exposed, I positioned my shield in a horizontal fashion and slammed the shield into the side of his metal head! He hit the floor this time and I kicked his stomach hard! The masked assassin almost puked in his tight mask, but lucky for him, he held it in. I took him by the fake looking blonde hair dangling from the rear of his mask, disarmed him, pulled my shotgun and pressed it against the back of his head. Before I released the lead into his brain, he ducked onto his stomach, locked his legs around mine and made me collapse! He grabbed his weapons and he was gone like a shadow! I retreated from Upper Cathedral Ward and collected the heads of Vileblood leaders and scalps to give as a sign of victory. I found the leaders of the Church hiding in Central Yharnam behind thick defences. They let me in after I identified myself and I was taken to the one with my pay. Pierre Colin was the man who had my Euros and he payed what was owed after he saw the evidence. The Church made their way back to Cathedral Ward and began to settle in again. Pierre was also the one who allowed for the Choir to be trapped in Upper Cathedral Ward, he admitted this and knowing that they would have to face the "Kin" creatures when they were isolated, when we met privately... I left his home in a hurry, by myself after our discussion. I returned to my home and counted my cash. It was everything I had hoped and more. I made sure to pay for more gun ammo for another hunt, for another day... including the one I used in Colin's house. Category:Blog posts